


A arte do improviso

by skkaikkru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Multi, cinema, jongin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaikkru/pseuds/skkaikkru
Summary: Jongin é o ator do momento, sendo cobiçado por grandes diretores do cinema e, por isso, resolve aceitar um papel escrito especialmente para ele. Mas, como se não bastasse as regalias de uma vida sob os holofotes, o moreno ainda é agraciado com a entrada de um dos seus maiores ídolos para o elenco, Do Kyungsoo. E o que importa agora são os bastidores, onde não há nenhuma câmera gravando...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, junmyeon - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	A arte do improviso

**Author's Note:**

> Oii, gente!!
> 
> Vou ser breve aqui hehe essa fic ta tanto tempo engavetada kk mas enfim resolvi postar (por razões de: saudade kaisoo)
> 
> Queria agradecer muito a baobao (baaekhy aqui e no twitter) pela capa lindissima que ela fez ♡ e também agradecer a gaby (ohmayaeri no twitter) pela betagem e pela paciência comigo kkkk amoo vocês!!  
> Só mais um aviso rápido, a fic aborda de forma fictícia o universo da atuação, ok?!
> 
> Eu espero muito que gostem, de verdade :)  
> Boa leitura!!

**O GALÃ**

Jongin era a nova estrela do cinema, o galã do momento. A indústria cinematográfica clamava por ele. Um jovem bonito e no auge da carreira, óbvio que seria o novo xodó dos grandes diretores cinematográficos.

O galã não era só cobiçado pelos grandes diretores, mas também pela indústria da moda. E, principalmente, adorado por muitos fãs. Era famoso e extremamente sedutor. Um charme que cativava facilmente as pessoas. Além disso, tinha fama de sair com muitas mulheres e homens, de frequentar eventos de marcas famosas e ir a várias festas.

Mas apesar da vida que levava a sua paixão mesmo era o cinema e nunca recusava uma boa proposta. Então, assim que foi convidado para atuar em um filme dirigido por um dos maiores diretores do cinema coreano, Kwangsoo, não demorou em aceitar. Ainda mais com um papel escrito especialmente para ele. Convenhamos, Jongin era realmente o ator do momento e começava a receber as regalias da carreira.

O moreno era o ídolo de muita gente, até mesmo internacionalmente. Porém, ele também tinha seus próprios ídolos e um deles se destacava de todos os outros. Era outro ator, dois anos mais velho que ele e pelo qual o moreno se sentia cada vez mais fissurado. Jongin tinha um sonho: atuar com Do Kyungsoo, de quem se autointitulava o fã número um.

Toda a sua fissura por Kyungsoo tinha começado muito antes de ter a sua própria carreira reconhecida. Jongin apreciava os filmes do rapaz, inspirando-se em seu trabalho. Mas com o passar do tempo, o moreno não só se tornou um grande fã, como passou a se sentir atraído pelo jovem ator de seus filmes favoritos. Ele não queria alimentar aquela paixonite que começava a crescer pelo ídolo, porém parecia que quanto mais adentrava no ramo cinematográfico mais atração o moreno sentia por Kyungsoo. Talvez pela possibilidade crescente de um dia conhecê-lo pessoalmente e, cá entre nós, para piorar a situação, Kyungsoo só ficava mais gostoso com o passar do tempo.

Os dois nunca se encontraram pessoalmente e Jongin não fazia ideia se Kyungsoo o acompanhava também pelas telas de cinema. A única coisa que o moreno mais queria era alguma oportunidade de atuar com o mais velho, que no momento não passava de um mero sonho. Mas, Kwangsoo, ao escrever aquele filme especialmente para Jongin, pareceu querer presenteá-lo com a sorte.

**OS PAPÉIS**

— E de quem vai ser o papel do personagem que usa maconha? – Perguntou naturalmente para Kwangsoo por telefone.

— Ainda estamos em dúvida quem será o seu par. – O diretor respondeu.

— Quais são as opções? – Jongin abria uma garrafa de vinho ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com Kwangsoo.

— Bom, temos dois candidatos mais cogitados. – Uma pausa do outro lado da linha. – Lee Minho e Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin deixou uma risadinha escapar. Agora sim o papel no qual ia atuar estava ficando realmente interessante.

— E por que não Do Kyungsoo? – Jongin apreciava os dois atores, mas claro que sua admiração por Kyungsoo era um caso à parte. O filme caiu como uma luva para o moreno e ele não ia perder a oportunidade de tornar seu maior sonho uma realidade.

— Vamos considerar a sua escolha. – Jongin escutou Kwangsoo rir, o diretor já o conhecia bem e sabia de sua enorme vontade em atuar com o ator Do. – Prometo.

O moreno desligou o telefone, pegou a taça de vinho e sentou-se no sofá. Ficou encarando a jacuzzi na sacada do seu apartamento. Riu sozinho no mesmo instante, sua cabeça estava longe. A vontade de atuar com Kyungsoo era grande demais e contracenar em um papel gay com o ator que ele mais tinha tesão era melhor ainda. Jongin deu um gole do vinho e...porra, isso tinha que acontecer.

*

Kwangsoo estava na sala do prédio da empresa e Jongin abriu a porta adentrando no local.

— Boa tarde. – Jongin cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde. – O diretor pegou uns papeis na mesa. – Tá curioso pra saber quem vai atuar com você?

— Mais do que quero atuar no filme. – Ele riu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

— Olha que eu acredito, hein. – Kwangsoo jogou os papeis do script com o roteiro de uma das cenas do filme pra perto do moreno.

Logo na primeira página estava escrito:

**“Fator de Risco”**

Estrelado por:

KIM JONGIN como Kai

e

DO KYUNGSOO como Jim

Escrito e dirigido por:

LEE KWANGSOO

Sinopse do filme: O empresário Kai contrata um ex-policial famoso e experiente, Jim, para investigar um caso particular, mas acaba caindo na maior cilada quando percebe que ele se perdeu na vida e pode ser mais perigoso do que imaginava. Ou pior, quando percebe que Jim, agora envolvido com drogas, está mais interessado nele do que no caso propriamente dito.

Jongin riu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Pelo visto a escolha foi boa.

— Foi ótima. – Digamos que Jongin estava só soltando fogos por dentro. – Então ele aceitou o papel?!

— Sem hesitar.

Mais um sorriso sacana, o moreno não conseguia evitar.

— A próxima reunião será com vocês dois e no mesmo dia já começamos com as preparações.

— E quando vai ser?

— Quarta. – Kwangsoo sorriu e pegou de volta os papeis que até então ainda estavam nas mãos de Jongin. – Tá animado pras gravações?

— Quando eu não estou animado pra atuar em um dos papeis escrito e dirigido por Kwangsoo, um dos maiores diretores e escritores da indústria cinematográfica? – Isso era uma meia verdade, já que a animação de Jongin não se resumia apenas nessa constatação. A outra parte da sua aparente euforia pelas gravações do filme tinha nome e sobrenome: Do Kyungsoo.

— Sei... – Kwangsoo riu em ironia.

*

Era quarta-feira e Jongin, como de praxe, chegou atrasado.

— Desculpa o atraso. – Tirou o casaco e pegou uma das cópias do script que estava na mesa perto da porta.

— Rápido Jongin. – Kwangsoo apressou. – Quero passar pra vocês algumas coisas sobre os papeis e a essência da relação dos dois, depois vou mandar vocês pras primeiras sessões de preparação dos personagens.

Jongin era um ator beirando certa experiência na carreira e sabia que Kyungsoo já tinha a profissão renomada. Preparação nem sempre era necessária, principalmente quando envolvia atores experientes, mas Kwangsoo achou melhor que houvesse pelo menos algumas sessões, já que ambos nunca tinham interpretado papeis homossexuais antes. Se dependesse do ego de Jongin ele até contestaria, mas umas horas extras com Kyungsoo não era nada mal.

O moreno se aproximou da mesa e logo viu o ator que iria contracenar com ele se levantar no mesmo instante. Droga, ele era mais bonito ainda pessoalmente. Naquele momento, o mais novo se sentia exercendo o papel apenas de fã e o nervosismo, por breves segundos, tomou conta de si. O moreno quase sempre tinha domínio sobre o seu corpo, mas não naquele instante, afinal não é sempre que se tem o ídolo por perto e ainda mais tão próximo como naquela situação.

— Sei que vocês se conhecem somente por filmes e nunca foram apresentados pessoalmente. – Era o diretor tomando partida. – Então, Kyungsoo, esse é Jongin, Jongin esse é Kyungsoo.

— Prazer. – Kyungsoo se curvava como cumprimento e estendendo a mão ao mesmo tempo.

— O prazer é todo meu, pode ter certeza. – Jongin sorriu e segurou sua mão, curvando-se também. Ao tocá-lo o moreno pode constatar a suavidade da pele do menor e, merda, sua mente que não era nada pura o deixava na maior cilada. Mas a espinha do moreno tremeu mesmo quando seus olhos encontraram os de Kyungsoo, a boca chegou a secar com o nervosismo. Então era assim que os fãs se sentiam perto de seus ídolos? – Eu sou um grande fã. – Curvou-se rápido, jogando toda a admiração da forma mais direta possível. – De verdade.

— Obrigado, também admiro muito seu trabalho.

— É uma honra trabalhar com você. – O moreno até mesmo se espantava com a urgência que tinha em ditar aquelas palavras.

— Digo o mesmo. – Kyungsoo agradeceu.

— Então. – O diretor apressou as cerimônias. – Já que estão devidamente apresentados quero falar com vocês sobre seus personagens. – O tom agora era mais sério.

Todos tomaram seus lugares na mesa e Jongin tentou, mesmo que fosse difícil, manter o foco no que o diretor explanava.

— Basicamente os personagens vão ter uma divergência no início, como vocês já sabem. Mas no fim da primeira parte já vão começar a flertar, tendo o personagem do Kyungsoo tomando a partida inicial até a cena principal que vai mudar a relação dos dois.

— E como vão ser as filmagens? – A voz grossa de Kyungsoo chamou a atenção de todos e Jongin engoliu em seco tentando evitar transparecer a reação que aquele timbre tão conhecido lhe causava.

— Bom, conversei com o pessoal da direção e vamos gravar as cenas de forma aleatória.

— Certo.

— Como as preparações do Kyungsoo pra viver um ex-policial começaram no início da semana, as cenas de ação vão ser gravadas um pouco depois. Então, hoje vamos começar a sessões de preparação das cenas do casal principal.

Ambos anuíram às instruções dadas. Jongin abaixou a cabeça, fingindo ler o script em mãos, apenas porque não conseguiu evitar que o canto dos lábios se curvasse sutilmente. Estava ansioso, não podia negar.

**SESSÕES PREPARATÓRIAS**

Na sala preparatória havia apenas um homem, que conduziria as quatro sessões, Junmyeon. Ele mandou Kyungsoo e Jongin se sentarem para dar início. A primeira sessão foi apenas uma cena simples de um diálogo do filme.

Durante todo o tempo, Jongin tentou ser profissional e não deixar o nervosismo tomar conta. Geralmente, o moreno era um verdadeiro galanteador e dominava essa arte, mas pela primeira vez se sentia do lado oposto e completamente sujeito a um cenário diferente do qual era habituado. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo permanecia completamente alheio à situação que expunha o mais novo colega de trabalho.

O professor indicava os principais traços dos personagens que foi passado a ele e captava a essência de cada ator no seu papel. Atuaram mais algumas cenas de diálogo e logo o homem os liberou.

Kyungsoo saiu da sala se despedindo de todos, da forma mais educada. Em nenhum momento da sessão o moreno encontrou brecha para se aproximar do seu ídolo. Mas assim que terminaram, Jongin, claro, não perderia a oportunidade de trocar alguma palavra com o outro ator, então correu até o menor, ignorando sua agente que o chamava do outro lado do corredor.

— Kyungsoo.

Do se virou na mesma hora.

— O pessoal quer marcar um encontro pra melhorar a interação do elenco, vai ser no próximo final de semana. Topa ir?

— Eu preciso ver minha agenda antes. – Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, como se enfatizasse a necessidade daquilo. – Irei se estiver livre.

— Espero ver você por lá. – Jongin sorriu, finalmente dando ouvidos para a sua agente que já estava do seu lado apressando-o para outro compromisso marcado. Mas antes de se despedirem o mais novo conseguiu contemplar o pequeno sorriso que o menor lhe deu como resposta.

O moreno esbanjava felicidade de orelha a orelha quando deu as costas para seu ídolo. A sensação de estar tão perto de alguém que tanto admirava era impagável.

*

A segunda sessão foi apenas uma conversa descontraída entre os três. Junmyeon fazia perguntas pessoais para cada um, mas sem deixar os astros desconfortáveis. Toda a conversa se baseava apenas nas perguntas do professor. Depois que a sessão terminou Jongin até tentou chamar Kyungsoo, mas dessa vez, para sua decepção, não obteve sucesso, já que esse tinha que ir para o treinamento individual de seu personagem.

Foi na terceira sessão que as coisas pareceram ficar mais intensas.

— Eu queria analisar um contato mais próximo de vocês dois.

— Aquele bate bola de perguntas e tal? – Jongin brincava com uma garrafa de água.

— Mais ou menos isso. – O professor mandou os dois se sentarem no chão, um de frente para o outro. – A primeira atividade vai ser pra que vocês digam o que chama a atenção de vocês um no outro.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior. A lista dele era grande.

O professor deixou a iluminação baixa, criando o clima que precisava para a atividade.

— O personagem de vocês vai ter que ter muita química, então é importante que exista essa interação entre vocês. – O professor se direcionou ao maior. – Jongin, começa me dizendo as características físicas que mais te atraem no Kyungsoo.

— Bom... – Caralho, tudo. O moreno era fã de Kyungsoo, fissurado por ele, mas claro que ninguém ali sabia disso. Jongin olhou sério para o rosto do seu ídolo, contemplando todos os detalhes pela primeira vez pessoalmente. Se pudesse detalharia cada ponto de delicadeza e de virilidade que se contrapunham nas expressões do mais velho e que era capaz de deixar Kim Jongin totalmente desnorteado. O menor permanecia sério e lhe encarava de volta. – Os olhos. – Disse por fim. Amava a expressividade que Kyungsoo passava apenas pelo olhar.

— Sua vez. – Virou-se para o menor. – O que mais te atrai em Jongin?

— O cabelo. – O outro respondeu prontamente, sem esboçar muita reação.

— Jongin?

— A voz grossa. – Uma das grandes razões do seu tesão.

— Os olhos. – Kyungsoo dessa vez o olhava fixamente e o moreno experimentou de perto como era estar aprisionado pelo olhar centrado do menor.

— A boca. – Era a vez do moreno.

— Por quê? – O professor interrompeu de repente aquela dinâmica, que começava a pegar certo ritmo.

— Porque são bem delineados e bem rosados. – E porque estava doido para provar daqueles lábios, a garganta chegando a secar com a possiblidade. 

— Kyungsoo?

— A boca também, porque são carnudos e bem preenchidos. – Respondeu se adiantando ao seguir a linha de raciocínio do professor e fazendo com que Jongin deixasse escapar um risinho baixo.

— Jongin, quais as partes que o Kyungsoo disse do seu corpo você mais gostou de saber que chamou a atenção dele?

O moreno apertou os lábios, pensando um pouco, mas adorou saber que ele prestou atenção em sua boca.

— Os lábios. – Respondeu.

— E você Kyungsoo?

O outro também demorou um pouco na resposta.

— Os olhos. – O menor parecia até então bem sério e ainda sem expressar muita reação.

— Agora eu quero que vocês se levantem e, por favor, tirem a blusa.

Os dois fizeram o que fora mandado e Jongin precisou se conter para não expressar a puta vontade que teve de tocar no mais velho naquele instante.

— Vou colocar uma música e, um de cada vez, terá que desbravar o corpo do outro apenas com toques leves.

Jongin queria iniciar, estava louco para passar a mão no corpo de Kyungsoo, mas o professor pediu para que o menor começasse.

O ator se aproximou do moreno e começou colocando a mão em seu rosto. Aos poucos deslizou para o tronco, deixando os dedos caminharem pelas divisórias do peitoral de Jongin. Seus olhos graúdos percorriam o mesmo caminho que as mãos, observando cada detalhe. Enquanto isso o moreno se atentava a cada expressão do seu ídolo, querendo captar qualquer reação possível. Entretanto, Kyungsoo permanecia indecifrável. Jongin não sabia dizer se o mais velho estava ou não gostando da atividade. Mas, ainda assim, conseguia usufruir do momento, afinal não era sempre que ele tinha a visão daquela mão caminhando em sua pele e desbravando o seu tronco enquanto podia livremente admirar sua feição ao mesmo tempo.

Mas estava claro que não seria fácil realizar a sua grande vontade de beijar aqueles lábios que pareciam clamar por sua atenção. Jongin via o seu desejo morrer aos pouquinhos em cada expressão apática do menor. O que piorava pro seu lado, pois cada dia mais a mente de Jongin só tinha espaço para seu astro favorito. Como devia ser a sensação de ter aqueles lábios, que pareciam tão macios, apertando-se contra os seus? Não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso.

De repente, o mais velho se posicionou na sua lateral e deixou a mão escorregar do ombro até o punho de Jongin, onde circundou os dedos e pressionou com certa força. O moreno, que não o encarava mais, precisou empurrar a saliva contra a garganta seca para conter os pensamentos sujos com o aperto no pulso que sentiu. Não podia deixar a sua vontade tomar todo o espaço do seu profissionalismo.

Contudo, se não estivesse com a mente em outro lugar e permanecesse bem atento, o moreno perceberia um curvar da pontinha dos lábios beirando à linha tênue surgir no rosto de Kyungsoo diante da sua reação.

O ator se distanciou e passou assim a vez para o mais novo, que não esperou o professor dar ordens para chegar mais perto de Kyungsoo. Diferentemente, o moreno deixou o olhar fixo ao rosto do menor, esse permaneceu com as pestanas baixas, sem encará-lo diretamente, analisando sempre os toques entre as peles. Parecia até que Kyungsoo o evitava a todo custo durante a atividade. Enquanto isso, a mão resvalou pela lateral da cintura do ator, os dedos percorreram até próximo ao cós da calça e fizeram todo o caminho rente ao tecido. Jongin passou para a parte de trás, deixando a mão caminhar pela nuca do mais velho e depois desceram lentamente até o fim da coluna.

O moreno estava quase fodendo o menor apenas com o olhar e faltou pouco pra não escorregar os dedos pra debaixo da calça. Kyungsoo devia ter uma bunda tão macia, imaginou Jongin, que não via a hora de descobrir.

Se dependesse dele a atividade continuaria só para que ele pudesse desbravar mais lugares, mas o professor interrompeu a dinâmica, revelando a boa química que percebeu entre os dois atores.

— Hoje foi muito bom, por isso que é bom trabalhar com profissionais. – Revelou Junmyeon, sorrindo. – A próxima sessão, na segunda, vai ser a última, já que na terça começam as filmagens. Podem se vestir e até mais.

O professor saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos na sala, enquanto se vestiam.

— Sabe... – Jongin começou. – Eu sei que já disse que sou muito seu fã, mas eu queria que soubesse que já vi todos os seus filmes e seus outros trabalhos. Não foi da boca pra fora.

— Eu também acompanho a sua carreira. – Kyungsoo se inclinou rapidamente, enquanto vestia camisa de botões, para agradecer.

— Eu estudo muito com suas atuações. – Jongin deixou escapar o comentário do outro sobre si diante da tamanha vontade que precisava explanar a sua admiração.

— E qual trabalho você mais gostou? – Kyungsoo finalmente parecia entrar na conversa do moreno.

— Eu adoro Swing Kids. Que devo dizer, você sapateia muito bem.

— Ah obrigado, a preparação foi bem intensa, mas até que gostei das aulas de sapateado.

— O que valeu a pena porque você atuou muito bem.

De repente um telefone tocou, era o de Kyungsoo. Ele pediu licença para atender e Jongin ficou esperando até que ele retornasse.

— Eu tenho que ir agora. – Disse assim que se aproximou de Jongin novamente.

— Tudo bem. – O moreno pegou a garrafa de água e antes de se despedir relembrou sobre o encontro entre os atores do filme. – Domingo você vai pra reunião do elenco? – Perguntou cheio de esperança.

— Acho que talvez eu consiga ir.

— Então te vejo lá.

— Tudo bem, até lá então. – Kyungsoo se curvou em despedida e foi embora.

O mais novo estava animado, quem sabe na reunião do evento conseguiria uma maior aproximação com Kyungsoo. Aquele exercício havia aumentado ainda mais seu desejo e, porra, como precisou se segurar para evitar a vontade que teve de continuar com aquela atividade.

*

No dia do encontro dos atores, Jongin tomava um porre para esconder a decepção. O galãzinho do momento achou que pelo menos naquela noite ia ter alguma aproximação com Kyungsoo, mas, por fim, amanheceu no dia seguinte com um dos atores do elenco ao qual já estava bem familiarizado. Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo não tinha ido para o social do elenco e o moreno, que óbvio já tinha criado toda uma expectativa para se aproximar do ator que mais admirava, agora estava com um velho amigo de trabalho que dava uns pulos vez ou outra.

— Caralho, Jongin.

— O que foi?

— Precisava me bater tão forte?

O moreno se inclinou, ficando sentado na beira da cama.

— Não foi tão forte assim, vai.

— Olha a marca da tua mão. – Sehun, sem pudor nenhum, tirou os lençóis e mostrou a bunda branca com uma marca vermelha.

Jongin gargalhou.

— Desculpa. – Disse rindo, enquanto passava a mão como se constatasse melhor daquela forma. – Ficou feio mesmo.

— Vou pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar ir pra cama contigo.

O moreno suspirou, deixando o humor esvair. Nem o amigo estava o saciando mais e Sehun pareceu perceber.

— Acho que vou querer saber o nome dele.

— Quê? – Jongin se virou para o mais novo.

— Ora, pra saber de quem eu vou ter que cobrar essa marca aqui. – Sehun apontou para a bunda mais uma vez.

— Cala a boca.

Sehun expressou-se diante do descaso, mas o moreno deu de ombros, desviando sua atenção para o relógio na mesa de canto.

— Droga. – Levantou-se da cama apressado. – Eu até ficaria pra dar beijinho na tua bunda pra ver se sara. – Disse colocando a calça e abotoando o fecho. – Mas infelizmente eu tô muito atrasado. Então... – Colocou a blusa e pegou o resto das coisas. – Deixa pra próxima.

Jongin saiu apressado, ignorando os xingamentos do amigo que odiava ser colocado em segundo plano.

Tinha um compromisso, uma campanha para uma marca de tênis famosa, e depois iria para a última sessão de preparação com Kyungsoo. Era só o começo, Jongin ainda teria oportunidades e ele não era do tipo que desistia fácil. Mas, sinceramente, estava ficando difícil manter o respeito por alguém que tanto venerava quando no fundo Jongin queria mesmo era deixar o pudor totalmente de lado.

Depois da campanha, ele foi direto para o prédio da empresa e chegou a tempo para a preparação. Kyungsoo chegou logo depois.

— Então, o diretor pediu pra que a última sessão fosse bem mais trabalhada.

— Como vai ser a preparação? – Jongin perguntou um tanto impaciente, já que a última sessão tinha deixado o moreno na maior vontade.

— Como os personagens vão ter rixa no início e o primeiro beijo vai ser conturbado, pensei em desenvolver um pouco essa atmosfera.

— Vamos treinar o beijo hoje? – Subitamente o mais novo se animou.

Olhou pra Kyungsoo de esgueira só para ver a reação dele, contudo o menor era centrado demais e não se expressava muito quando não estava atuando. Tudo era muito profissional para ele e isso só reprimia ainda mais as vontades de Jongin, deixando-o impaciente.

O moreno acompanhava sua carreira muito bem e já sabia que ele era do tipo estritamente profissional e muito discreto, tanto que nunca ouviu uma notícia sequer do mais velho se envolvendo com alguém. O que tornava tudo uma incógnita ainda maior.

— Isso, vamos treinar o beijo hoje. – O professor interrompeu seus pensamentos com a resposta.

— Essa cena que vamos treinar, tem a briga também? – Kyungsoo passou o olhar pelos papeis que tinha em mãos.

— Sim, o primeiro beijo tem que ser conturbado. Mais especificamente o personagem de Kyungsoo tem que ser agressivo e o do Jongin tem que ter um misto de irritação e surpresa. Pelo que me foi passado, nenhum dos dois fez personagem gay ainda, certo? Tanto que é por isso que estamos fazendo essas sessões. Então, já que aceitaram os papeis é porque nenhum tem problema com as cenas mais íntimas, não é?

Jongin balançou a cabeça em negativo e virou na direção de Kyungsoo, na expectativa.

— Claro que não. – O mais velho deixou de folhear os papeis para dar atenção aos dois. O ar como de costume era um tanto formal.

— Então vamos começar? – Pediu Junmyeon.

Jongin rapidamente se aproximou de Kyungsoo antes de dar início à atividade.

— Você prefere sem ou com língua? – O moreno questionou baixinho, enquanto o outro ator apenas sorriu. – O quê? – Perguntou, não entendendo a reação de Kyungsoo. – Estou apenas sendo profissional e educado. – O mais novo sabia como seu ídolo era, então, para ele aquela pergunta se fazia necessária já que, convenhamos, a vontade dele próprio era fazer bom proveito desbravando cada pedacinho de Kyungsoo, mas para isso precisava da permissão.

— Tudo bem, vamos começar sem língua mesmo. – Disse prontamente o menor.

— Então tá. – Tentou esconder o desapontamento, já que tinha de se contentar em segurar a língua.

Logo o professor começou com os aquecimentos iniciais. Depois Jongin e Kyungsoo tiveram um curto tempo para ler as falas – mesmo que no exercício ainda pudessem usar os roteiros – e começaram a treinar o diálogo da cena escolhida, a briga que precederia o beijo.

-

“Porque você acha que eu tô aqui hoje?” – Era Jim, personagem de Kyungsoo.

“Pra me manter atualizado sobre caso pro qual eu te contratei.”

“O caso...” – Jim deu uma volta ao redor de Kai. “O caso que você se arrepende de ter me contratado pra investigar, não é mesmo?”

“Se você se comportasse profissionalmente eu não me arrependeria” – Kai permanecia estático.

“Mas ainda assim não me tira da investigação” – Jim tinha um tom mais irônico.

“Po-porque você é bom” – Já Kai era mais hesitante.

“Mentira” – Jim se manifestava com desdém. “Você tá afim tanto quanto eu, admita.”

“Isso sim que é uma mentira”

“Tem certeza?”

Jim fica frente a frente com Kai.

“Absoluta”

“Duvido”

Jim avança sobre Kai, dando-o um beijo intenso.

-

O menor deixou o improviso tomar conta e agarrou a nuca de Jongin com força, sem nenhum aviso enfiou a língua na boca do moreno, para total surpresa do outro que claro aproveitou da situação.

Porra, Jongin estava realmente beijando Kyungsoo pela primeira vez, pensar dessa forma fez seu coração palpitar mais forte e as mãos suarem. Nem parecia o Jongin que costumava ser, assustou-se com o quão fácil se entregou na situação. Estavam no personagem, tá certo. Mas ainda assim o beijava e melhor ainda, o menor foi quem tomou a iniciativa de usar a língua durante o beijo mesmo pedindo que começassem com um beijo técnico. Só que isso já nem interessava mais, a mente do moreno por alguns segundos deixou o profissionalismo de lado e junto deixou o personagem do Kai para trás, adotando o papel de um mero fã com a língua do ídolo enfiada na própria boca.

— Jongin? – Era a voz de Junmyeon cortando seus pensamentos.

Merda, para o azar de Jongin, seu personagem devia hesitar no primeiro beijo e não era o que ele estava fazendo. Mesmo a contragosto empurrou Kyungsoo para longe. Mas, na real, o moreno queria mesmo era continuar com aquilo até ver qual era o limite do menor.

— D-desculpa. – Disse um tanto envergonhado, enquanto limpava os lábios com a manga da blusa.

Jongin olhou pra Kyungsoo, que ainda permanecia em seu personagem e exibia um olhar sério e de cobiça sobre ele. Porém, a mente do moreno só conseguia pensar no quanto o outro ator ficou mais gostoso ainda depois do beijo. Os lábios vermelhinhos e ainda úmidos, a respiração um pouco descompensada e os olhos sérios e compenetrados em si, como devia ser o personagem ou Jongin achava que devia ser. Ah vá se foder, porque Kyungsoo tinha que ser tão bonito e tão indecifrável ao mesmo tempo?

— Tudo bem. – O professor não se abalou pelo incidente e passou para as considerações finais avaliando as quatro sessões.

O moreno continuou olhando para o menor, já recomposto do personagem, e o que percebeu foi o ator pela primeira vez constrangido. Jongin notou que o pequeno incidente tinha o afetado de alguma forma. Isso podia ser um bom sinal, mas optou por não comemorar ainda, pois não sabia se aquilo tinha abalado-o de forma boa ou ruim.

Mais uma incógnita pra cota.

A sessão terminou e dessa vez Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a sair da sala, como sempre apressado. O maior também tinha um compromisso com sua família, mas como encarar qualquer coisa depois de beijar pela primeira vez o ator pelo qual ele vinha cultivando uma vontade cada vez maior de ter algo? Aliás, ele começava a duvidar que isso fosse apenas uma atração qualquer, pois sua cabeça já não estava tão centrada como antes. Temia que a razão sucumbisse à voz do desejo cada vez mais crescente e deslizes se tornassem ainda mais frequentes.

Jongin tinha um jantar marcado com a irmã que estava na cidade com o filho e o marido. O moreno amava o sobrinho e quem sabe encontrar com eles o distrairia um pouco dos pensamentos ligados a um tal ator, o que já começava a levá-lo à loucura.

Assim que chegou ao restaurante, logo os avistou. O pedido já havia sido feito, estavam no restaurante preferido da família Kim e sua irmã já tinha na ponta da língua o seu prato favorito, por isso, fez os pedidos antes mesmo do moreno chegar ao local. Então Jongin se despreocupou em olhar o cardápio podendo voltar sua atenção exclusivamente aos dois.

O moreno sentia um amor inexplicável pelo sobrinho, era como se fosse seu próprio filho ou um irmão mais novo. Quando estavam juntos mais pareciam duas crianças da mesma idade brincando. Em um dia normal, as brincadeiras eram bem mais agitadas, mas naquele dia em específico Jongin se sentia bem cansado. Tinha a agenda de campanhas para cumprir e agora os horários tinham que ser alternados com os compromissos das filmagens. Normalmente isso não lhe tirava tanto a energia, então achou que a culpa era da idade que estava chegando, porém no fundo sabia que sua mente e corpo vinham sendo esgotados por outra razão.

Sua irmã, muito perspicaz ou só muito experiente em interpretar as expressões do irmão mais novo, percebeu a feição abatida do moreno.

— Está cansado? – Perguntou.

— O trabalho está começando a ficar pesado. – Respondeu, enquanto ao mesmo tempo abaixava a aba do chapéu do garotinho, esse achava graça e levantava a aba novamente para que a brincadeira continuasse.

— Mas pelo que você me contou pelo telefone semanas atrás as gravações ainda nem começaram e as campanhas não aumentaram. Pelo que sei você já encarou jornadas piores de trabalho e ainda tinha energia pra festas.

— Acho que tô começando a ficar velhinho. – Disse, tentando imitar um senhor de idade para o sobrinho rir da sua graça. Jongin parecia não dar importância para aquela conversa, mas ainda assim sua irmã insistiu mais uma vez.

— Não está gastando tempo em festas de novo, não é? – Indagou em um tom de repreensão. Os dois cresceram sem os pais e um sempre se tornou apoio para o outro. Por isso, sua irmã quase sempre parecia mais como uma mãe para si. Aquele tópico era batido entre os dois, ela tinha um evidente medo que o irmão acabasse a carreira com festas e curtição.

— Não se preocupe maninha. – Finalmente levantou o olhar para encará-la. – Essa fase já passou.

— E em que fase estamos agora?

— Não sei ainda. – Riu tentando amenizar o clima, não queria que o rumo da conversa fosse para o lado sério e já tão debatido.

— Você sabe o que eu penso, não é? – Ela tomou um gole de água, tentando parecer despreocupada com o assunto. – Você devia sossegar o facho e se juntar com alguém de vez. Nunca vi você com uma única pessoa por pelo menos mais que uma semana. – A irmã de Jongin suspirou, parecia irritada, mas o moreno sabia que até ela já estava cansada daquele mesmo sermão.

— Quem sabe um dia, maninha?

Jongin viu quando os olhos dela pareceram brilhar com a frase.

— Tem alguém em vista? – Perguntou curiosa.

O moreno fingiu não ter escutado a pergunta, voltando sua atenção para o sobrinho que clamava por ele. Deixou a irmã no vácuo, pois o objetivo que pretendia ao aceitar o convite da irmã pra sair era puramente se distrair e matar a saudade que tinha dos dois e que sempre apertava quando estavam longe. Aqueles momentos, para Jongin, deviam ser sempre preenchidos com assuntos saudáveis e muitas risadas, pois para o moreno eram encontros como aqueles que o deixava mais tranquilo e relaxado. Ela pareceu entender, ou fingir entender, que Jongin não queria mais tocar naquele assunto e por fim deixou as perguntas incessantes para trás, para seu alívio que agora depositava sua atenção exclusiva para o garotinho na cadeira ao seu lado.

Depois do Jantar, o moreno foi embora para seu apartamento. Tomou um banho quente e vestiu uma roupa qualquer para dormir.

A noite até que conseguiu ser agradável e, por isso, não teve dificuldades para encontrar o sono e ser embalado por ele.

Porém, a madrugada se tornou conturbada para o moreno que foi atingido por alguns sonhos que acabaram por tirar o seu tão prezado sono. Jongin acordou um pouco suado e lembrando em partes do sonho estranho que teve com nada mais nada menos que Do Kyungsoo. Suspirou profundamente percebendo que o sono aos poucos se esvaía à medida que relembrava do sonho nada inocente e já duvidava de uma noite tranquila.

Ficou alguns instantes encarando o teto do quarto, lembrando que horas antes a boca de Kyungsoo estava sobre a sua e que sentiu a língua do menor tocar a sua sem cerimônias. Lembrou-se de como seus lábios pareceram ficar mais rosados sobre a pele alva e encharcados pela saliva recém-trocada. Droga, e aquele olhar sobre si?! Não tinha como manter a mente sã enquanto lembrava daquele olhar.

Ainda deitado na cama, estava prestes a fazer o que tantas vezes já havia feito pensando nos personagens do outro ator. Sem hesitar a mão desceu por baixo dos lençóis, iniciando um carinho íntimo sobre o tecido fino da calça de dormir. Enquanto incitava o próprio membro tudo o que vinha em sua mente eram repetidas lembranças das sessões de preparação. Nunca estivera tão perto do seu ídolo e muito menos interagido com tamanha intimidade. A respiração iniciou um ritmo diferente, acelerando aos poucos, a mão ainda massageava o membro cada vez mais enrijecido quando uma guinada forte foi sentida no baixo ventre. Droga, Kyungsoo nunca estivera tão presente em seus pensamentos como agora.

O moreno, agilmente, retirou a calça revelando o pau já inchado apenas por lembrar de Kyungsoo, lembrar do beijo que deram e de como ele ficara a verdadeira perdição depois dos lábios terem se encostado. Pegou um dos travesseiros e lentamente apertou entre as pernas, começando a roçar a parte íntima no tecido. A fricção no tecido macio mesclada com os pensamentos em Kyungsoo o fazia ansiar por mais e mais. Engoliu em seco, enquanto os dedos da outra mão eram enfiados lentamente na parte de trás. A mente agora estava exclusivamente em quando Do Kyungsoo tocou em seu dorso, sentiu outra forte guinada ao lembrar do toque do rapaz em seu corpo...o beijo...o olhar.

Uma vibração contida surgiu em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que o tecido da fronha era umedecido pelo pré-gozo presente. Por alguns instantes acelerou o movimento dos dedos na entrada apertada. Porém, de repente, uma frustração tomou conta de si, pois sentia que só os dedos já não conseguiriam ser suficientes. Na verdade, nada mais parecia ser o suficiente.

O sentimento de insatisfação o atingiu no segundo seguinte e ele desistiu com o que estava fazendo. Permaneceu ali naquela posição, quase de bruços, com o travesseiro entre as pernas e com alguns dedos estáticos ainda enfiados na parte de trás. Respirou fundo, a franja caia sobre os olhos e o peito nu suava, quando retirou os dedos de si e se virou voltando a encarar o teto mais uma vez.

Jongin suspirou impaciente e afastou o lençol do corpo, completamente despido foi até a cozinha tomar uma água, um ar ou sei lá. Estava começando a achar que atuar com Kyungsoo poderia ser mais difícil do que pensava. Precisava dar para o mais velho ou iria continuar naquela tortura. Agora se via numa questão de honra.

**GRAVAÇÕES**

— Jongin. – O moreno virou surpreso ao ouvir aquela voz pela primeira vez o chamando pelo nome. – Você tem um minuto?

— Claro... – O mais novo olhou para a agente que vivia em seu encalço com ar de esperança. – Posso?

— A gravação pra campanha começa às 14:30. Está liberado por uma hora. – Disse a mulher e logo se afastou.

Ambos foram até à sala onde fizeram as sessões anteriores. Jongin não era do tipo que ficava nervoso com tão pouco, mas o menor a essa altura passou a ser o principal motivo. Era sedento pelo outro e até então não tinha gravado nenhuma cena com ele. Já fazia umas duas semanas que nem o via pelos corredores da empresa, desde que os treinos de Kyungsoo para viver um policial ficaram mais intensos.

— O que você queria falar comigo? – O moreno finalmente se expressou revelando a curiosidade.

— Eu queria perguntar se você tem algum tempo pra passarmos algumas cenas antes. Geralmente eu gosto de treinar com quem vou contracenar, pelo menos com atores que nunca trabalhei e como nunca fizemos nada juntos, queria propor de amanhã chegarmos cedo aqui na empresa pra ensaiar a primeira cena que vamos gravar.

Bingo, mas é claro que Jongin aceitaria.

— Claro, posso sim. – Respondeu radiante por dentro e com um sorriso simpático por fora.

*

Jongin chegou cedo na sala de preparações, Kyungsoo logo depois. Os dois se cumprimentaram e resolveram dar início ao ensaio. O moreno era quem tinha a primeira fala. Em poucas palavras a cena era assim: Kai contaria um dos seus segredos para Jim, sendo este segredo um dos motivos que o fez contratá-lo e é neste momento que Kai percebe que talvez Jim não seja assim mais tão profissional depois que saiu da carreira policial.

Jongin estava animado pro primeiro ensaio dos dois a sós. Muito mais que isso. Uma noite antes ele decidiu que já era hora de começar a avançar, pelo menos descobrir qual era a de Kyungsoo. O menor era sempre muito profissional, disso ele já sabia, mas ele tinha uma vida pessoal e era isso que o moreno queria testar ou captar algum sinal para que pelo menos revivesse a esperança dentro de si mais uma vez.

-

“Eu só contratei o seu serviço porque eu descobri recentemente que a minha enteada na verdade é minha filha.” Kai passa a mão no rosto desesperado. “O ex da minha mulher também descobriu e, por isso, começou a ameaçar as duas de morte, tornando nossa vida um inferno.”

“Bom, você ter mandado matar o velho eu até entendo, agora não entendo onde entra a investigação contra a tua mulher?” Jim se joga em uma das cadeiras, até então completamente desinteressado. A visão de Kyungsoo no personagem de Jim era quase que uma tortura para Jongin.

“Porque ela sumiu do mapa com minha filha e eu quero encontrar aquela mulher e saber por quê ela mentiu esse tempo todo. Quero encontrar minha filha, saber se ela tá bem.”

“Presta atenção.” Jim se aproxima de Kai. “O preço pelo serviço vai sair caro.”

Jim está pronto para se levantar, quando Kai pega na mão de Jim e chega mais perto do policial, com o rosto bem próximo.

“Eu não me importo com o preço.”

“Pois devia se importar.”

“Eu tenho dinheiro, isso é o de menos.”

“Eu posso querer mais do que dinheiro...” Jim desvia o olhar para as mãos que ainda se tocam.

“O que é melhor do que dinheiro?”

“Tem coisa bem melhor do que um pedaço de papel pode apostar.”

Jim lambe os lábios e se solta de Kai, indo embora finalmente.

-

— A cena ficou boa. – Jongin sorriu. – Quer treinar mais alguma?

— Não, daqui a pouco a gente vai gravar essa cena. É bom que já entramos no set no clima dos personagens.

Jongin deu de ombros. Já que estava ali e ainda tinha algum tempo sobrando queria aproveitar Kyungsoo.

— Você começou a carreira muito cedo, não é?

— Comecei com 15 anos.

— Em um programa de talentos.

— Pelo visto você sabe bastante coisa da minha carreira. – Kyungsoo voltou a se sentar em uma das cadeiras. Jongin que estava sentado bem na sua frente, percebeu o mais velho finalmente relaxar.

— Eu me inspirei muito no seu trabalho, gosto de vários filmes que você fez.

— É mesmo, você já tinha falado. Mas você também é um ator de renome, fico lisonjeado de ser uma inspiração pra alguém que eu também admiro.

— Não tenho tantos trabalhos ainda, estou só no começo da carreira.

— Mas tá no auge do sucesso.

— Isso é verdade. – Jongin deixou um sorriso sem graça escapar. – Sabe aquele filme de comédia que você fez?

— Sei, o único inclusive.

— Eu lembro que fiz o teste pra atuar no filme, mas acabei não passando, ainda não tinha muitos trabalhos feitos. Por pouco não atuamos juntos naquela época.

— Sério? – Kyungsoo deixou um ar de surpresa escapar. – Uma pena que não atuamos juntos naquele filme.

— Mas tudo bem, vida de ator tem dessas.

— E como tem, uma vez fiz três testes em um dia e fui recusado nos três. Quase desisti da carreira.

— Mas ainda bem que não desistiu. – Jongin sorriu ladino e...era isso mesmo? O moreno teve uma impressão forte que Kyungsoo sorriu do mesmo jeito para si. Será que ele podia mesmo ter esperança? – Eu também fiz muitos testes pra conseguir o primeiro papel.

— Sempre foi o seu sonho atuar? – O mais velho demonstrava certo interesse pela primeira vez.

— Desde os meus cinco anos. E você?

— Não tinha pretensão no começo, mas minha mãe sempre gostou de teatro e me colocou em um curso. Fui tomando gosto com o tempo, mas hoje não me vejo mais sem atuar.

Jongin apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e analisou as próprias mãos entrelaçadas, sorrindo.

— Sabe, tem alguns dias que queria perguntar isso e...

Um telefone começou a tocar e Kyungsoo precisou pedir um instante para atender.

Porra, de novo isso.

Jongin voltou a relaxar na cadeira, indignado por não conseguir chamar Kyungsoo para sair. O destino só podia tá de brincadeira. O moreno aproveitou para dar uma olhada no seu celular e percebeu que havia uma mensagem de Sehun.

_**Sehun:** 21h hj no meu apê. Mais uma reunião do elenco._

Jongin mordeu os lábios e não respondeu, ignorando o convite do colega. Kyungsoo voltou segundos depois.

— O que você estava dizendo?

— É...é que eu pensei em treinar mais algumas cenas, já que as gravações vão acabar cedo. – De repente convidar para sair pareceu um caminho ainda longe de ser alcançado e o moreno acabou tomando outro rumo pra tentar uma aproximação. – Pode ser aqui nessa sala mesmo ou no meu apartamento, que é perto. Se você topar, claro.

O mais velho pareceu ponderar, mas analisou Jongin por alguns segundos. Segundos que o moreno amou demais para falar a verdade.

— Bom, eu acho que não tem problema.

Uma campainha soou nos corredores e Jongin se levantou, Kyungsoo fez o mesmo.

— É melhor a gente ir pro set. Já estão chamando.

O moreno concordou e ambos se direcionaram para a sala de gravação. Jongin tinha uma pitada de esperança fervilhando como intuição e, se tudo desse certo, hoje seria o dia que finalmente se entregaria para o seu maior ídolo. Cruzou os dedos, pois se isso não acontecesse o risco de Jongin e Kai se confundirem em cena seria grande demais.

As gravações foram muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Com dois profissionais, bastaram duas tomadas no máximo e assim que tudo acabou Jongin e Kyungsoo foram para o apartamento do moreno como o planejado. O mais novo dessa vez estava com esperança de conseguir a brecha que tanto queria. Até teve alguns sinais, mas nenhum o suficiente para obter uma concepção concreta. Ele ainda não sabia em que terreno pisava, tinha tão pouca informação e era isso que o frustrava mais.

Os dois entraram no apartamento e Jongin logo perguntou se o outro queria beber alguma coisa.

— Um whisky seria bom.

— Puro?

— Sim.

Os dois tomaram um gole e Kyungsoo tomou a liberdade de conhecer a sala do moreno.

— Apartamento bonito, já quis comprar um aqui. – O moreno contemplou a visão daquele homem caminhando em seu apartamento, imaginando cada canto daquela sala que queria ser agarrado por ele.

— E por que não comprou?

— Porque na época não tinha um vago, mas aqui é um dos que mais me chamou a atenção.

— Eu adoro morar nesse lugar.

— E com razão. – Kyungsoo voltou à bancada onde Jongin estava. – E então, quais scripts você quer treinar? – O menor deixou o copo com a bebida repousada na bancada, dando agora atenção ao motivo real de estar ali.

— Eu pensei que antes a gente podia comer alguma coisa? Mas se você tá com pressa... – Contestou o moreno, um pouco decepcionado com a frieza evidente nos olhos do outro. Kyungsoo era uma caixinha fechada e trancada a sete chaves, quase impossível de esboçar alguma reação aparente.

— Não, amanhã a nossa gravação será apenas à tarde.

— Ah, é verdade.

— Bom, eu não tô com fome, mas se você quiser comer...

— Então deixa a comida pra depois. – Disse por fim. – Eu queria muito aperfeiçoar uma coisa nas nossas cenas. – Inventou aquela história, claro, mas tentou transparecer naturalidade no que dizia.

— O quê? – Kyungsoo mantinha a postura.

— A nossa química. – Jongin sorriu provocante, mas desviou o olhar assim que viu Kyungsoo apertar os lábios sem esboçar reação nenhuma. Ele seria difícil, mas não ia desistir agora. Distanciou-se no mesmo instante, antes que perdesse os únicos resquícios de esperança que ainda tinha. – Eu vou pegar os papeis no meu quarto.

Assim que o moreno voltou, os dois se sentaram no sofá, deixando as bebidas de lado.

Jongin tinha um plano e com toda a força do seu tesão ia fazer isso dar certo. Deram uma breve lida nas falas e logo começaram.

— Pode começar. – Jongin pediu para o mais velho dar início.

-

“Eu acho que o motivo pra você não me dispensar é outro.”

“E-eu já disse que só não dispensei seus trabalhos porque você foi muito bem recomendado.”, Kai fica hesitante, mas se recompõe logo em seguida.

“Eu duvido que seja só por isso.”, Jim se aproxima. “Naquele beijo eu senti retribuição.”.

Jongin sentiu a respiração de Kyungsoo tão próxima, só alguns centímetros o separava da perdição total.

“Naquele beijo eu fui pego de surpresa.”, Kai se afasta. “E isso não pode mais acontecer.”, disse, levantando-se.

“Qual é?”, Jim volta a se aproximar. “Eu tenho certeza que aquele beijo teve o mesmo significado pra nós dois.”.

“Você tá enganado.”

“Eu tô mesmo?”

“Está.”.

“Quer tirar a prova?”.

Kai fica calado. Kai e Jim se encaram por alguns instantes até que Jim se aproxima e encosta os lábios de leve nos lábios de Kai. Não há nenhum toque entre os dois se não o beijo, que demora alguns segundos.

“Está vendo.”, Jim sorri, distanciando-se. “Você não se afastou e eu não te forcei.”.

“E-eu...”

Jim não espera que Kai termine a frase e volta a beijá-lo, agora com mais vontade. Os dois caminham com os lábios ainda se envolvendo de um jeito tímido e suave até Jim pressionar Kai contra a parede, colocando as mãos rentes à lateral dos braços do maior, não dando espaço para uma fuga repentina. As bocas molhadas se contorceram uma contra a outra em um beijo lento, porém intenso. Os dois não haviam entrado em acordo algum, mas as línguas se encontravam com certa necessidade. Se não fosse por Jim, Jongin podia jurar que Kyungsoo tinha tanta urgência quanto ele.

O menor, de repente, tomado talvez pelo improviso da cena, deixou uma das mãos repousar contra o tronco de Jongin por cima da roupa, resvalando em seguida apenas pra que passasse por baixo do tecido estabelecendo assim um contato direto entre as peles. O moreno sentia o coração bater mais intenso e o formigamento no baixo ventre começava a surgir. O pau pulsou entre as pernas, apertando contra o tecido da calça e causando um incomodo urgente. Droga, já não sentia que estava sob o controle do próprio corpo.

De repente, para surpresa do moreno, o menor deixou um dos dedos pendurado no cós de sua calça. O mais novo por um momento ficou confuso quanto às atitudes dele. Ou de seja lá quem estivesse ali. Porra, queria muito saber quem estava no controle, Jim ou Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo foi quem se afastou no beijo, tomando algum fôlego. O dedo do menor ainda estava preso ao cós da calça do mais novo e nada conseguia passar pela garganta do moreno quando os olhares se encontraram por segundos longos demais. Ele notou a pupila do mais velho oscilar algumas vezes, causando um aperto em seu peito com a possibilidade do que aquilo podia representar. Um detalhe importante: aquela troca de olhar não estava no script.

De repente, Kyungsoo se afastou e pegou o papel que estava na mesa.

— O que foi? – Jongin, que a essa altura já tinha confundindo totalmente ficção com vida real, espantou-se com a parada repentina. Droga, justo agora?

— Acho que errei uma fala.

— Eu percebi, mas improvisou bem. – Tentou animar o menor, estava doido para voltar de onde tinham parado.

Jongin começou a suspeitar que aquele não era o real motivo para Kyungsoo se afastar. Afinal o menor realmente tinha improvisado muito bem e o erro quase não foi perceptível.

— Foi por isso mesmo que parou?

O mais velho levantou o olhar, meio sério, sem esboçar reação e não respondeu, o que deixou Jongin insatisfeito. O moreno não queria perder o clima, não agora. Estava quase lá e finalmente encontrou a resposta que tanto queria pra continuar com o que pretendia.

— Escuta... – Tentou, mas logo foi interrompido.

— Eu preciso ir. – Kyungsoo deixou os papeis em cima do balcão e pegou seu casaco pendurado na cadeira.

— Mas Kyungsoo, não íamos treinar a cena toda?

— Preciso ir. – O menor repetiu, indo em direção à saída. – Amanhã eu tenho certeza que a cena vai sair muito bem.

Jongin não insistiu e deixou que o menor fosse embora. Parte dele estava feliz, porque aquela troca de olhar não tinha sido improviso, não tinha como ser. Mas a outra parte estava frustrada por não ter conseguido chegar até o fim. Jongin normalmente era do tipo que insistia até alcançar seus desejos, mas por alguma razão Kyungsoo o travava como se tivesse o total domínio sobre o seu próprio corpo. Talvez fosse o misto de respeito e admiração que tinha pelo seu ídolo. O fato era que o moreno estava confuso demais a essa altura e isso era o que o perturbava.

*

No dia da gravação da mesma cena que treinaram, uma coisa nada comum aconteceu. Kyungsoo estava mais pilhado do que o normal, Jongin também, mas com a diferença que já estava acostumado a esconder. Era notório que o menor estava com a mente em qualquer lugar menos no set de filmagens.

O mais novo tentou chegar perto, mas ponderou. E se por alguma razão aquilo tinha a ver com a noite passada? Preferiu manter distância, pelo menos até a cena ser gravada. O ator sabia como o nervosismo podia atrapalhar muito a gravação de uma cena e não estava disposto a prejudicar Kyungsoo ainda mais.

Só ficou perceptível o baixo rendimento dos dois quando, em meio às gravações, Kyungsoo pareceu ter dificuldade em interagir com Jongin. Os dois não estavam em sintonia e precisou de umas sete tomadas para se ter proveito da cena simples que foi gravada. As horas passavam, até que Kwangsoo decidiu que aquele não estava sendo um bom dia para ambos e preferiu dispensar todos. Entretanto, antes que os atores fossem embora o diretor os chamou até um canto do cenário.

— O que tá acontecendo com vocês?

Ambos se olharam sem saber o que responder e Jongin, suspirou, sentindo a culpa cair enfim em suas costas com toda a provocação que causou em Kyungsoo.

— Eu não estou em um bom dia e por isso não tô conseguindo gravar, desculpa. – Confessou o moreno, tentando inutilmente puxar todo o fardo para si.

— Mas não foi só você. – O diretor se virou pra Kyungsoo.

— Desculpa, prometo que na próxima cena não vai ter erro. Eu só preciso estudar um pouco mais. – Disse o menor, constrangido.

O diretor suspirou.

— Tudo bem, espero mesmo. – Deu mais um suspiro e se distanciou. – Aconselho darem uma treinada na cena antes de virem pro estúdio. – Completou por fim, indo embora.

Todos se dispersaram e Kyungsoo se distanciou, passando apenas um olhar rápido sobre Jongin antes de ir embora sem dar oportunidade para que o moreno trocasse uma palavra sequer com ele. Não era bem assim que Jongin queria que as coisas tomassem rumo, suspirou desanimado antes de pegar suas próprias coisas e também ir embora.

Na mesma noite, Jongin chegou cansado em seu apartamento, lá fora caía uma chuva torrencial. Um suspiro surgiu por entre os lábios e ele tirou o casaco molhado, indo até à bancada pra pegar alguma bebida e aliviar a tensão mais a vontade não saciada. Estava prestes a sentar no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Mas que merda mesmo, ter que receber visita quando estava sem saco algum para lidar com gente naquele momento.

Abriu a porta e para seu total espanto a feição com a qual se deparou era de alguém que ele menos esperava encontrar naquele momento.

— Kyungsoo?

— O diretor mandou a gente treinar não é mesmo? Então acho melhor a gente treinar. – O dono dos pensamentos de Jongin entrou no apartamento sem esperar convite algum.

Aquele erro de iniciante pareceu ter afetado o menor em cheio. Jongin fechou a porta sem entender nada, acompanhando-o até o balcão.

— Você tem os papeis da cena? – Ele perguntou sem fazer cerimônia nenhuma e retirando o casaco para pôr em um banco qualquer perto da bancada.

— T-tenho. – Jongin, ainda atônito e meio hesitante, foi até o quarto para pegar os papeis e voltou dando um deles para Kyungsoo.

Não houve troca de palavras por um tempo entre os dois. O moreno analisava o menor, tentando entender tal atitude, mas, sem sucesso algum, escutou Kyungsoo quebrar aquele silêncio estranho estabelecido no ambiente.

— Vamos começar a mesma cena de antes que treinamos ontem. – O menor não estava perguntando, estava afirmando. Porém, apesar da ordem dada ainda não o encarava diretamente.

O moreno não protestou, não era bem irritação que sentia emanar do mais velho. Duvidava disso. Kyungsoo parecia mais tímido e confuso do que propriamente irritado.

Jongin deixou a breve análise confusa de lado quando, enfim, deram início à mesma cena de antes. Repetiram as falas e todo o contexto em volta. Ambos atuaram com certa eficiência, mas ainda assim Kyungsoo parecia não conseguir entrar cem por cento no seu personagem e uma aparente frustração foi perceptível ao moreno.

Jongin chegou mais perto de Kyungsoo, tomando os papeis que ele tinha em mãos e chamando a atenção do menor que franziu o cenho com a atitude.

— Porque a gente não deixa o improviso tomar conta. – Sugeriu. – Já sabemos como os personagens são e podemos até treinar essa arte melhor.

— Você tá falando pra deixar as falas totalmente de lado?

— Mais ou menos. – O moreno pegou no punho do menor, querendo conduzi-lo para o mesmo ponto onde pararam. – Por que a gente não se permite conhecer melhor os nossos personagens?

— Então você quer que eu aja completamente como o Jim e você como o Kai, sem nenhuma fala do roteiro? – Kyungsoo deixou uma risadinha tímida escapar. – Esse é algum exercício novo?

— Ora, por que não? – O mais novo sorriu. – Tudo em prol da profissão.

— Eu não acho qu...

— Finge que quem tá aqui é o Kai e o Jim e não Jongin e Kyungsoo. Acho que você sabe bem como é esse processo, né? – Riu, afinal essa era a essência de um ator. – Começa de onde você parou. – Jongin puxou o mais velho até a parede, onde tinham acabado de treinar a cena. – Por exemplo, o que Jim faria se percebesse que Kai está totalmente à disposição dele? – Jongin recostou-se e colocou um dos braços do outro contra a parede, rente ao seu rosto.

— O Jim?

Jongin apenas aquiesceu com os olhos fixos em Kyungsoo.

— Provavelmente o Jim diria que Kai nunca o enganou e que sempre soube que ele também estava a fim.

— E o que mais?

O mais novo viu o outro hesitar por uns segundos, como se estivesse buscando as palavras certas para montar a próxima sentença.

— Ele passaria as mãos no cabelo de Kai e desceria até o pescoço. – Kyungsoo fez o mesmo movimento que ditava, deixando-se relaxar e entrando no clima do personagem. A mão repousou na nuca do moreno, pressionando um pouco mais intenso na região. – Faria um carinho bruto, com certeza.

Jongin sorriu.

— Que mais? – A voz do moreno ainda era firme, mas o peito revelava a respiração já um pouco mais alterada. Não tinha culpa, Kyungsoo causava todas aquelas reações sem nem conseguir permitir a razão ter espaço de atuação em suas atitudes.

— Ele olharia pra boca do Kai. – Kyungsoo desviou seu olhar para os lábios de Jongin. – E pensaria que tudo o que mais queria no momento era beijar os lábios carnudos dele.

Jongin lambeu os lábios involuntariamente, engolindo em seco.

— E o que impediria Jim de beijar Kai? – Jongin perguntou, mas o tom da pergunta saiu mais como uma provocação. Kyungsoo mantinha a atenção quase que exclusiva em seus lábios.

— Nada.

O mais velho avançou, beijando Jongin com mais vontade do que das outras vezes. E o moreno tinha quase certeza que aquilo não era uma vontade única de Jim e sim, no mínimo, uma mistura de desejo entre Kyungsoo e seu personagem. Mas que se dane também tudo aquilo, adorava ter a boca do seu ídolo na sua. Entretanto, não demorou para que os dois se separassem e Jongin chegou bem próximo do ouvido do mais velho não querendo perder o fio da meada.

— Qual seria o próximo passo de Jim? – Questionou Jongin. Ainda totalmente descrente de como Kyungsoo parecia seguir cada etapa daquela brincadeira improvisada.

— Ele diria que tudo o que mais queria era ter Kai só pra ele. – Kyungsoo sussurrou com a voz usualmente rouca e calma em seu ouvido, aquele timbre era realmente seu ponto fraco. Sentiu um arrepio na sua espinha ao sentir o ar quente soprado na pele sensível de sua orelha. Os lábios de Jongin curvaram-se discretamente ao perceber que o menor não tinha intenções de sair daquela posição. 

— E o que o Jim faria pra levar Kai pra cama? – Perguntou em uma voz branda e sem hesitar.

— O Jim... – Dessa vez falou tão perto do ouvido de Jongin que os lábios roçaram de leve na região, um ardor e uma fisgada forte no baixo ventre o distraíram a mente por milésimos de segundos ao desfrutar do toque sutil. – Ele com certeza conduziria Kai até o sofá. – Kyungsoo o guiou até o sofá da sala e sem aviso prévio fez com que o moreno se sentasse desajeitado em seu colo. – E faria um jogo de provocação antes, só pra deixar claro quem está no comando.

— Que tipo de jogo? – O sorriso do mais novo estava estampado por dentro, mas por fora ele ainda não achava seguro expressar.

— Primeiro Jim beijaria todo o pescoço de Kai. – Kyungsoo começou a depositar beijos na nuca do moreno, segurando seu pescoço de leve para que ele inclinasse a cabeça para trás. Jongin, que tantas vezes desejou aquele momento, tratou de empurrar cautelosamente o quadril contra o colo do seu ídolo, encaixando-se perfeitamente em Kyungsoo. Sentiu o volume do outro ator começar a enrijecer. Puta que pariu, Kyungsoo tava ficando duro?

— E o que mais Jim faria? – A voz quase saiu falha, as latejadas no membro começavam a incomodar.

— O Jim tiraria a blusa de Kai. – O mais velho levantou os braços do moreno, forçando que ele tirasse a blusa. – E pediria pra ele rebolar no seu colo.

Jongin riu baixinho, talvez um pouco surpreso com a proposta vinda do menor. Nunca achou que escutaria tal frase sendo pronunciada por aqueles lábios delicados. Mas não precisou ponderar para continuar com o que estavam fazendo e começou a movimentar o quadril lentamente no colo dele, pressionando as nádegas delicadamente contra o membro volumoso do outro ator. Nem conseguia acreditar que Kyungsoo o permitiu extrapolar os limites e agora estava com o pau enrijecido do seu ídolo roçando na bunda. Ah, como ansiou por aquele momento.

Com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo do moreno, Kyungsoo forçou a cabeça do maior ainda mais para trás, enquanto depositava pequenos chupões em seu pescoço. E com a outra mão resvalou até o membro de Jongin por cima da calça. Os dedos pressionaram a região em uma pressão não tão forte, mas o suficiente para atingir a sensibilidade exposta.

O moreno deixou um gemido escapar e o corpo se contorceu no colo do outro. De repente as mãos de Kyungsoo caminharam vagarosamente até o cós da calça de Jongin e um dedo foi posicionado por baixo do fecho da calça.

— O que Jim pretende fazer? – Jongin, cada vez mais fraco e entregue à situação, parou de movimentar os quadris encaixando-se na intimidade de Kyungsoo, esse que já estava tão duro quanto o moreno.

Os dedos grossos do seu ídolo, em um movimento lento e talvez até mesmo hesitante, se embrenharam por baixo do tecido até agarrar seu pau. Jongin soltou um arfado com o toque íntimo na região, estava em um misto de perplexidade com o ato repentino e a reação que isso lhe causou. Poderia ter ficado mais surpreso que o normal se não estivesse com a cabeça a mil pelo que estava realmente acontecendo. O moreno nem mesmo percebeu quando o corpo pareceu tomar vida própria ao se movimentar institivamente contra a mão de Kyungsoo repousada na sua parte mais sensível.

Porém, quando as coisas estavam começando a ficar realmente boas o mais velho, de repente, pareceu desistir da brincadeira e tirou a mão de dentro da calça de Jongin.

— N-não. – Implorou o moreno, lamuriante.

— O Jim iria torturar Kai até ele pedir uma coisa...

— O...o quê? – Jongin sentiu involuntariamente que começava a pressionar com mais força contra o membro de Kyungsoo, até que o mais velho o forçou que saísse de seu colo, deixando-o cair de joelhos no chão. Jongin não entendeu nada do que o outro pretendia, mas se virou assim que percebeu que Kyungsoo não o tocava mais.

O moreno permaneceu de joelhos, encarando a figura em sua frente, sentado no sofá com uma expressão séria e firme. Ele viu o menor engolir saliva secamente ao lhe encarar. Os olhos do moreno desceram até o volume gritante entre as pernas do seu ídolo e uma vontade imensa de abocanhá-lo cresceu dentro de si.

Sacanagem seria se Kyungsoo parasse agora e Jongin sabia que nem ele e nem o outro ator queriam isso. Em meio à troca de olhares intensa Jongin resolveu contestar.

— Kyun...

Foi completamente interrompido quando sentiu o pé do seu ídolo atingir seu membro, depositando certa pressão na região. Ofegou quando os dedos do pé de Kyungsoo ondularam levemente na sua sensibilidade. O mais velho começou a massagear a área lentamente, provocando uma mistura de reações em Jongin que precisou se apoiar na mesa de centro em sua costa. O peito do moreno subia e descia com muita frequência, quando apertou as pestanas e inclinou o corpo para trás forçando o quadril algumas vezes contra o pé de Kyungsoo.

Com o fôlego tomado de jeito, Jongin se permitiu abrir os olhos para encarar seu torturador. A visão que teve provocou uma onda ainda maior de excitação em todo o seu corpo. Kyungsoo tinha os olhos sérios e fixos na sua figura, enquanto uma das mãos se encontrava dentro da própria calça gerando movimentos lentos por baixo do tecido. Dessa vez era Kyungsoo quem o fodia com o olhar. O mais velho estava se masturbando enquanto tinha a cena de Jongin se contorcendo em sua frente por conta da sua provocação. Pensar nisso deixava o moreno beirando a loucura de tanta excitação.

Diante da rápida troca de olhares, o menor decidiu pressionar o membro de Jongin um pouco mais forte e o moreno deixou um gemido sair arranhado de sua garganta, enquanto pendia o corpo mais uma vez para trás. Ele estava quase deitado na mesa de centro de madeira maciça, o quadril se movimentava pra frente e pra trás intensificando a provocação que Kyungsoo lhe causava com o pé massageando seu membro por cima da calça já úmida de pré-gozo.

Subitamente, Jongin reuniu forças para agarrar o tornozelo do menor forçando-o a parar com o que fazia. Não aguentava mais aquela provocação toda, precisava pedir de uma vez.

— M-me fode, Kyungsoo…

Seus olhos encontraram os do mais velho e ele precisou engolir em seco quando Kyungsoo parou o que fazia por baixo da própria calça, deixando aquele grande par de olhos firmes em si. Jongin, por um instante, temeu que tudo fosse por água abaixo e que o outro desistisse de tudo, mas, dada a situação, era óbvio que Kyungsoo queria tanto quanto ele, estava visível em suas atitudes. O menor apertou os lábios e, depois de alguns segundos se encarando, inclinou o corpo até estar por cima de Jongin, que a essa altura se encontrava quase deitado na mesa de centro.

Não tinha chances de Kyungsoo desistir agora, pelo menos não era isso que seus olhos diziam. Jongin entreabriu os lábios para facilitar a respiração descompensada, estava prestes a ser fodido pelo ídolo. O ator que mais admirava e que tinha um puta de um tesão. O dono dos seus pensamentos e da sua constante tortura durante todos aqueles dias. Até pediria para que ele o beliscasse pra provar que tudo aquilo era real, mas preferia provar da realidade de outra forma.

O mais velho mordeu os lábios com os olhos presos aos seus por tempo demais, enquanto ambos se inclinavam por completo sobre a mesa, Jongin com as costas grudadas na madeira e Kyungsoo por cima de si. O moreno contemplou uma última vez aquele olhar sério e quase que hipnotizante caírem sobre si, antes de finalmente encostar os lábios contra os seus. O ritmo lento que o beijo tomava e os movimentos sincronizados dos corpos um contra o outro tornavam todo aquele cenário muito além das expectativas de Jongin.

As mãos do seu ídolo percorreram lentamente por todo o seu braço, depois o seu tronco definido, até chegar ao fecho da sua calça. Jongin permanecia agarrado à nuca de Kyungsoo, dando atenção ao beijo molhado que recebia. O mais velho se distanciou, ficando com os joelhos ao redor do quadril do moreno. Esse viu quando o outro tirou a sua calça lentamente, permitindo que o pau inchado e úmido ficasse à mostra, finalmente.

O mais novo apreciou a visão de Kyungsoo passando os olhos pela sua intimidade e apertando os lábios com certa força, se sentindo realmente desejado. Não fazia ideia que Kyungsoo o pudesse olhar daquela forma, em todos os seus cenários de sonhos e realidade via-se fazendo esforço por uma mísera atenção do mais velho, mas agora duvidava que precisasse realmente ter se esforçado tanto. O menor permanecia ainda atento à figura desnuda em sua frente quando retirou a blusa com certa pressa, constatando que a urgência por aquele momento partia de ambas as partes. O corpo de Kyungsoo era bem definido e o brilho do suor em seu peito fez o mais novo lamber os lábios com desejo para conter a vontade que estava de depositar beijos por todo o seu tronco. Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo parecia ter pensamentos tão sujos quanto o seu, pois o mais velho não parava de olhá-lo com vontade. Sentia o corpo todo queimar diante daqueles olhos.

— Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou sem timidez alguma, gostava de provocar.

Kyungsoo por um instante deixou a pose superior de lado – do Jim ou do próprio Kyungsoo, isso já nem importava mais – e esbanjou um tímido sorriso, mas tão sedutor que Jongin precisou molhar a garganta seca com a própria saliva. Tudo naquele homem o atraia, desde a timidez fofa que era constante até o olhar sério e compenetrado que ele lhe lançava e que deixava Jongin totalmente aprisionado feito uma presa fácil capturada pelo predador.

— Se eu não gostasse não estaria aqui em cima doido pra te foder.

Porra, desde quando Kyungsoo era assim? Não fazia ideia desse lado do mais velho. Realmente, Kyungsoo era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas. Um sorriso foi inevitável de aparecer nos lábios do moreno e um desejo enorme de conhecer aquele lado indecente de Kyungsoo cresceu. Jongin sentiu uma urgência quase que imediata de ter algum toque em seu membro sensível.

— Não fazia ideia de que você era assim, se soubesse teria provocado bem antes. – Disse manhoso pela respiração que dificultava seu raciocínio e sua fala, as mãos indo para o próprio pau bombeando o membro para tentar conseguir algum mísero alívio.

Kyungsoo apertou os dentes, agora sério e suspirou. Segurou o punho ativo de Jongin para que o moreno parasse com o que estava fazendo e deixasse que ele próprio continuasse a massageá-lo. A mão quente e firme, porém macia e aconchegante desnortearam por inteiro um Kim Jongin já tão frágil aos toques do mais velho. Kyungsoo estava sobre si com um braço apoiado ao seu lado e o outro conduzindo uma massagem ritmada sobre a pele sensível de seu pau, tudo isso enquanto o mais velho parecia babar ao encará-lo daquela forma.

A garganta do moreno arranhava em alguns gemidos comprimidos, o corpo respondia ao toque e ele se contorcia sobre a madeira no mesmo ritmo em que a mão subia e descia sobre seu pau. Sentia que poderia gozar só com a visão da mão de Kyungsoo bombeando o seu membro enquanto o encarava tão firme observando seu sofrimento de perto.

De repente, Kyungsoo se aproximou de Jongin apenas para lhe arrancar um beijo lento e quente, a mão ainda lhe dando o alívio necessário. Sugou o lábio inferior do mais novo causando um estalo obsceno no ar quando se distanciou e ao mesmo tempo parou de acariciá-lo na região íntima. Jongin não queria que ele parasse, não agora poxa. A mão do moreno involuntariamente desceu para continuar com que fazia, mas Kyungsoo o impediu de imediato.

— Talvez... – Kyungsoo fez uma pequena pausa, afastando os braços para tirar os cintos da calça enquanto o encarava. – Se você tivesse investido antes... – Abriu o zíper e ameaçou abaixar as calças, mas antes parou para mais uma vez encarar Jongin enquanto terminava de pronunciar aquelas palavras. – Quem sabe a cena de hoje não teria sido realmente produtiva.

O mais velho sorriu e então retirou as calças sem mais delongas, deixando que seu pau inchado pulasse para fora da calça. A boca de Jongin salivou ao admirar o membro encorpado e repleto de veias corpulentas de Kyungsoo. Era engraçado como uma figura tão discreta e quase sempre tímida tinha uma carta e tanto escondida na manga, ou melhor, nas calças.

Kyungsoo chegou mais perto, beijando-o no pescoço e então posicionou o rosto alinhado ao de Jongin, permanecendo com um olhar sereno ao contemplá-lo. Não tinham mais vontade ou necessidade de pronunciar qualquer palavra que fosse. Estavam completamente imersos no desejo visivelmente explícito que estavam sentindo um pelo outro.

Kyungsoo afastou as pernas do mais novo e com o dedo indicador desenhou um trajeto pela parte inferior da coxa de Jongin até encaixá-lo entre as nádegas do moreno. O dedo circundou devagar a entrada e com cuidado empurrou apenas a ponta para dentro. Os olhos pareciam amarrados em um laço impossível de se desfazer, como se a coisa mais importante do mundo, naquele momento, fosse que nenhum dos dois desviasse o olhar.

Kyungsoo empurrou o dedo até o final, desbravando o interior de Jongin com cuidado. O moreno queria mais e com uma voz trêmula pediu que o mais velho enfiasse outro dedo. Foi atendido prontamente enquanto Kyungsoo abusava com certa vontade e firmeza do mais novo, deixando que os dedos entrassem e saíssem lentamente. Quantas vezes Jongin imaginou aqueles dedos o invadindo? Quantas vezes desejou aquele toque íntimo?

O outro, percebendo a necessidade estampada na feição de Jongin, então enfiou o terceiro dedo comprimindo ainda mais a entrada apertadinha do moreno. O moreno gemeu baixinho e o mais velho brincou um pouco com os dedos dentro de si como se pretendesse prolongar aquilo tudo. Mas Jongin não aguentava mais. Estava sendo esmagado pelo desejo enorme de tê-lo dentro de si.

O moreno chegou a abrir a boca para pedir que Kyungsoo avançasse de uma vez, mas não disse nada, permanecendo apenas com os lábios entreabertos para deixar um sofrimento mudo sair. O mais velho, pareceu entender o pedido implícito, mas antes de retirar os dedos por completo brincou mais um pouco com a região, deixando um sorrisinho safado e discreto tomar conta de seus lábios ao admirar o que estava fazendo com Jongin.

Kyungsoo então finalmente retirou os dedos do moreno e se aproximou rápido de seus ouvidos.

— Não se preocupa. – Deu beijo delicado na ponta da orelha de Jongin e voltou a falar com a voz mais rouca que o normal. – Eu vou cuidar de você. – Jongin se arrepiou com a última frase pronunciada, seguida do sopro quente que saíram dos lábios do mais velho. Se lhe dissessem que aquilo já estava traçado em seu destino, pode apostar que o moreno não acreditaria em uma palavra sequer.

Kyungsoo se afastou brevemente apenas para pegar algo na calça caída no chão ao lado e retirou de lá a camisinha que portava no bolso. Jongin, que o observava, não conseguiu impedir que um breve sorriso se revelasse em seu rosto. Então ele tinha costume de andar com um pacote de camisinha no bolso da calça?

Kyungsoo abriu o pacote envolvendo seu membro com o preservativo e voltou a se aproximar do moreno, resvalando o pau no períneo e nas nádegas. Ele roçava bem levemente na região e Jongin desfrutou do toque delicado entre as peles, os sentidos estavam apurados e cada mero encostar de peles era perceptível na sensibilidade dos poros.

— Sabe o que eu e o Jim temos em comum?

— O que? – Por conta da fragilidade a voz saiu mais arranhada.

— A vontade de te foder gostoso. – A voz rouca foi despejada em seu ouvido para seu deleite, contrastando com o barulho da chuva que ainda era presente.

Antes que Jongin pudesse raciocinar sobre o que tinha acabado de escutar, Kyungsoo, em um movimento suave encostou a glande em sua entrada, esfregando um pouco para desespero do moreno que necessitava urgente daquilo.

Mas o mais velho parecia já ter se segurado o máximo que podia, pois logo enfiou o membro até o final, causando um grunhido baixo na garganta do moreno. Kyungsoo saiu quase que por completo só para enfiar mais uma vez, igualmente lento e dessa vez apertando a pele do pescoço de Jongin contra seus dentes.

— Porra. – Kyungsoo deixou escapar com uma rouquidão mais sombria ainda.

Mais uma entrada lenta e a respiração do moreno vacilou. O corpo do mais velho mantinha movimentos suaves e sincronizados e Jongin, tomado por uma curiosidade gritante, deixou a mão passar de leve sobre a bunda de Kyungsoo. Puta merda. Como era macia e cheinha, do jeitinho que imaginava. Mas logo suas mãos escorregaram para as costas largas do mais velho para que se amparasse em algo, enquanto empurrava o próprio quadril contra o de Kyungsoo de forma a intensificar as estocadas.

As estocadas, que inicialmente estavam lentas, começaram então a ganhar um ritmo acelerado. A única coisa que podia se escutar na ampla sala era o barulho das peles se batendo e o choramingo de Jongin. Enquanto isso, o moreno era o único a apreciar a respiração acelerada e rouca que Kyungsoo parecia despejar apenas para si na pontinha do ouvido.

Jongin queria olhar, precisava ter a visão do quadril de Kyungsoo contraindo-se sobre si. Os olhos apreciaram brevemente todo aquele cenário quando precisou apertar as pestanas assim que a próstata passou a ser atingida, causando espasmos cada vez mais presentes pelo corpo do moreno.

A verdade é que o moreno estava doido pra ser envolvido pelos braços do menor enquanto transavam. Queria poder falar palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido. E pedir beijos e mais beijos. Queria ele mesmo depositar beijos por cada parte do corpo do menor. Cogitou por um instante pedir para que unissem os lábios mais uma vez antes que ambos gozassem, mas desistiu logo em seguida.

Não sabia se teria outra oportunidade pra apreciar Kyungsoo de tantas outras maneiras, mas ainda não era capaz de lidar com aquele desejo novo em seu peito. Se ainda não estava pronto para pedir algo mais íntimo, então adotaria seu comportamento usual de sempre na esperança de ter uma segunda vez pra tentar algo diferente se conseguisse.

O moreno, então, agarrou as costas do mais velho, arranhando-o de leve. Os dedos com dificuldade de se manter firme por conta do movimento que embalava os corpos. Jongin, cada vez mais quente e frágil, sentia a pele aguçando em sensibilidade. Os devaneios se esvaíram, não tinha mais espaço pra pensamentos naquela hora. A única coisa que importava agora era Kyungsoo montado em si e lhe dando o prazer que tanto quis. O corpo todo tremia quando o próprio pau pulsou ainda mais forte e latejadas doloridas o acometeram, jorrando jatos de sêmen sobre o tronco ofegante logo em seguida. Os olhos lagrimaram, quando deixou o último gemido de alívio sair.

Uma linha tênue o separava da total lucidez naquele momento, mas ainda assim sentiu o coração esquentar um pouquinho mais quando sentiu seu peito úmido de suor misturado com sêmen roçar vez ou outra no peito do mais velho por conta do movimento e das respirações aceleradas.

Kyungsoo ainda o estocava e, mesmo com o corpo mole e um tanto trêmulo, Jongin conseguia aproveitar das últimas investidas dentro de si. Os gemidos de Kyungsoo até então eram contidos, mas foi impossível reprimir a voz mais rouca do que o normal sair, quando esse se desmanchou por completo. Jongin desfrutou da forte pulsação que sentiu no seu interior, quando o mais velho atingiu o seu ápice.

Kyungsoo, que apoiava os braços ao lado do corpo de Jongin, apertou os olhos ainda sem nenhum fôlego. As respirações se juntaram em um uníssono. O mais velho retirou o membro de dentro de Jongin, causando um pequeno desconforto no moreno quando sentiu o vazio tomar conta.

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio quando Jongin se levantou e aproximou o rosto de Kyungsoo em um gesto provocativo.

— Tá afim de conhecer o resto da casa? – Deixou os lábios esbarrarem no pescoço de Kyungsoo e a ponta da língua deslizou sobre a pele com gosto levemente salgado, resultado do suor presente.

— Você não cansa de provocar? – Quase imperceptivelmente, as pontas dos lábios de Kyungsoo se curvaram.

— Se quiser é só me seguir, te mostro onde você pode tomar um bom banho. – Sorriu e se afastou do menor.

Sem olhar pra trás caminhou em direção ao próprio quarto, deixando as portas abertas enquanto passava pelos cômodos. O nível de satisfação de Jongin era tamanho que nem se importou se Kyungsoo o seguiria ou não. O sorriso, agora bem estampado no rosto, revelava o alívio que o corpo estava sentindo ao descarregar aquela tensão por segurar tanto tempo um desejo enrustido.

Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre a palma da mão. Deu uma espiada por cima do ombro para a entrada do banheiro, mas não percebeu nenhum movimento. Sem sombra de dúvidas queria que o outro estivesse ali ao seu lado, seu corpo já começava a pedir por Kyungsoo mais uma vez. Mas não ia deixar aquele detalhe o incomodar, tinha acabado de transar com Kyungsoo. Sentia-se realizado, pelo menos momentaneamente.

Olhou mais uma vez para a porta e, sem sinal algum, fechou os olhos dando um passo à frente permitindo que a água escorresse por todo o seu corpo e o jato caindo diretamente sobre o rosto. Colocou a mão sobre os cabelos, para jogá-los para trás quando sentiu um toque quente em sua cintura virando-o para frente.

— Eu realmente estou precisando de um banho.

Kyungsoo avançou alguns passos ficando bem abaixo do chuveiro, forçando Jongin a ir para trás até ficar entre ele e a parede. O moreno sentiu seu desejo por Kyungsoo crescer mais uma vez quando apreciou o corpo nu do outro ator completamente molhado. O mais novo sorriu assim que o outro não resistiu em aproximar o rosto do seu. Os lábios tinham uma espécie de urgência em se encontrarem e foi inevitável segurar aquele selar de beijo.

— Quando foi que Jim saiu de cena? – O moreno se afastou revelando a curiosidade proeminente, a respiração ameaçando descompensar e a ereção querendo se manifestar mais uma vez ao sentir o membro do outro encostar sutilmente ao seu.

O mais velho não conseguiu evitar um riso, levantando o olhar para o moreno em sua frente.

— Há muito tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> E ai, gostaruu??  
> Espero muito que sim >.<  
> Se quiserem deixar um comentário, um surto, qualquer coisa kk eu agradeço desde jaa  
> Bom gente é isso, qualquer coisa to lá pelo tt @/skkaikkru :*


End file.
